


Summer Nights

by Thefiretailedweasel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefiretailedweasel/pseuds/Thefiretailedweasel
Summary: An NCT crackfic based off of this summer's experiences and the fic "Roughly One Summer"Also like everyone's gay so yah





	1. 00 -- God Dammit

"GUYS I'VE GOT A GREAT IDEA!" Chenle screamed, bursting through the door.

Taeyong put his hands over his ears and groaned.

"If it involves you shutting the fuck up I'm all for it."

"CAN IT,  _MOM_ , I'M TALKING!"

Taeyong glared but kept his mouth shut.

"WHAT IF WE ALL GOT TOGETHER AND SPENT THE SUMMER TOGETHER?"

Taeyong rolled his eyes at his younger brother and turned to his friend Mark. "Ain't we already do that shit?"

Mark chuckled, "language, Tae."

Jisung looked up from his tablet, removing his headphones. "Hm?"

"Nothin, Ji."

"Mkay."

Taeil turned to Chenle.

"So what're you thinking, like a road trip or something?"

"Ooh, road trips are fun!" Jungwoo chirped. "Me and Lucas took one last year!"

"Nah, I mean just get together at different times and chill, ya know?"

Lucas, who was now wrapped around his boyfriend, looked up at Chenle.

"Like Taeyong said, ain't we already do that shit?"

"We could call the dudes from the next neighborhood over!"

Ten's head popped up at that. "W-Wait, you mean the side that Johnny lives in?"

Mark and Chenle exchanged an evil smirk.

"Hell yes."

"We're in!" Lucas and Junwoo agreed. "Ten's in, too."

Ten hid his face in his hands and groaned.

Taeyong shook his head and Taeil chuckled.

"C'mon, Yongie! It'll just be for the summer! Who knows, maybe we'll even get you a boyfriend!"

The older boy just barely dodged a hit from Taeyong.

"Alright, go get Doyoung. Chenle, go get the dudes from the other side. We're doing this shit."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (As the summer goes on I will add to this)
> 
> (Also, comment your favorite part of the summer! :D)
> 
> (Mine is, like the title indicates, summer nights. They're just so relaxing and fun, you know?)
> 
> (See y'all later! Goodbye~!)


	2. 01 -- The Beach Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Taeyong asked, cocking his head to one side.  
> "Oh, no it went fine. Nine's just fuckin scared of that Johnny kid is all."  
> "Language," Taeyong scolded as Taeil burst out laughing.  
> "SCARED? OF JOHNNY? SERIOUSLY?!" Doyoung cackled.  
> "It's Ten! And I'm not scared of him!" Ten argued, glaring at Chenle.  
> "Sure, whatever, Seven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Background info: The Annual Beach Sleepover is something I do every year with my two childhood friends where we sleep over at my house and then go to the beach the next day.)
> 
> (M because there's dirty truth or dare no we do not do that at the sleepovers I have my parents are Christians)

 

Chenle and Ten looked up at the street sign.

'127th Street'

Ten gulped. This was the street.

"Aight, Eleven. You go first," Chenle said cheerfully, pushing Ten in front of him.

"WHY ME?!"

"Because their leader is whipped for you!" the devilish boy purred, shoving him harder.

"Alright, alright!"

Ten walked hesitantly.

Loud voices arose from the other side of the street, startling both boys. The sounds of skateboards and scooters echoed down the road.

Ten called out, "Hello?"

The shouting stopped for a moment, and the sounds of the wheels got louder until a group of boys appeared in front of them.

Their leader, a tall boy, got off his bike and walked to stand in front of Ten.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. What brings you to this side of town, cutie?" the boy asked.

"I-I-we-" Ten cleared his throat - "We want to invite you guys over to hang out with us this summer. I-If that's okay with you..."

The tall boy smiled down at him and leaned forward until their faces were mere inches away from each other.

"Anything for you, baby."

\--- --- ---

Taeyong was chilling out on the couch, talking to Taeil and Doyoung when Ten burst through the door, red-faced and panting from running, with Chenle following behind.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Taeyong asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Oh, no it went fine. Nine's just fuckin scared of that Johnny kid is all."

"Language," Taeyong scolded as Taeil burst out laughing.

"SCARED? OF JOHNNY? SERIOUSLY?!" Doyoung cackled.

"It's Ten! And I'm  _not scared of him_!" Ten argued, glaring at Chenle.

"Sure, whatever, Seven."

Ten groaned. This was going to be a long weekend.

\--- --- ---

**JohnnyDon'tTestMe: Hey, cutie**

**Eight: The fuck you want**

**JohnnyDon'tTestMe: Jeez I just wanted to ask what time you want us to come over.**

**Eight: I think around six or somethekdfjngmfl,.xc**

**JohnnyDon'tTestMe:?**

**Eight: Stolen phone who dis.**

**JohnnyDon'tTestMe:**   **Ummm... It's Johnny?**

**Eight: Ooohhh YOU'RE that kid from down the street, right?**

**JohnnyDon'tTestMe:...Yes? Who is this?**

**Eight: I'm Jisung, his friend.**

**JohnnyDon'tTestMe:**   **Oh, ok. Nice to meet you Jisung. Can you please give Ten his phone back now?  
**

**Eight: Mmmmm... NAH!**

**JohnnyDon'tTestMe:**   **...**

\--- --- ---

"ELEVEN SOMEONE'S CALLING YOU!" Jisung screeched as he ran to give the phone to Ten.

"IT'S TEN!" said boy shouted as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

" _Hey! Is this Ten? It's Johnny._ "

Rabid butterflies erupted in his stomach. He took a deep breath.

"Yes, this is Ten. What do you need?"

"Just confirming the time that we should come over. Six, right?"

"Yeah, six would be good."

"OK. Where we meeting?"

"Taeyong's house," Ten replied, ignoring an objection from Taeyong.

"Kay, cool. Seeya there."

Once he'd hung up the phone, Ten let out a huge breath. He didn't even realize that he was holding it in.

Taeyong chuckled from the couch.

"Okay, Doyoung was right. It is rather funny."

"sHUT UP!"

\--- --- --- Six O' Clock --- --- ---

Ten paced frantically in front of the stairs, fretting to himself in a frenzy.

"What if they don't come? What if I just made a fool of my self for nothing? What if-"

The doorbell rang, and Ten hurried to go get it.

It was Taeyong, back from the store.

Quickly, he pulled his best friend inside, closing the door behind them.

"Uh, Ten? are you okay? You're shaking-"

"nO, I aM nOT okAY!!" Ten screeched before covering his mouth with his hands.

"I'm freaking out! I'm so nervous about Johnny coming over that I-"

The doorbell rang again.

Taeyong had barely opened the door when Chenle burst in with Lucas, Jungwoo, Jisung, and Mark, shouting "OI BITCHES GUESS WHO'S BACK?!"

Ten winced and Taeyong scolded Chenle on his language  _again_ , threatening to "wash his mouth out with soap this time."

While they were waiting for the other kids, they got the snacks set up and ordered the pizza.

"I bet you five bucks they won't be here before the pizza is," Chenle whispered to Jisung.

"Bet you six, and you're on."

Doyoung and Taeil arrived next, chatting about some "adult stuff" that they wouldn't let anyone else hear.

Finally, after a long wait, the boys from the other side arrived...

At the same time as the pizza.

Chenle and Jisung groaned as neither gained any money, but they were rather excited to see the other kids.

Taeyong paid for the pizza and everyone sat down in the living room.

\--- --- ---

Mark was munching happily on his pizza  **(just take a moment to imagine that omfg uwu)**  when someone sat down next to him.

He looked up with a full mouth and wide eyes at a pretty boy who was blowing bubblegum.

**(just imagine that he's blowing a bubble with some bubblegum k I'm too lazy to edit the picture :P)**

The boy looked him up and down, then popped the bubble.

"Hey," he said cooly, making Mark's stomach flip.

"H-Hi."

"You're cute."

Mark felt his face flush. "O-Oh. Th-anks?"

The boy smirked. "I'm Donghyuck. You can call me Haechan or-" he paused to wink at the other boy - "you can call me 'baby'."

"I-I think I'll just call you Haechan, thanks. And I'm Mark!" Mrk said, smiling and holding his hand out for a handshake.

Haechan stared at him for a second, then at his hand, and then shook it.

"Cute."

\--- --- ---

"Soooo... what do we do now?" asked one of the boys.

"Well, Kun, why don't we show these sweethearts what we usually do at  _our_  sleepovers."

Kun smirked and shouted, "DIRTY TRUTH OR DAAAARRREEE!!!"

Mark flinched and Ten whimpered. This could only mean trouble.

Taeyong shook his head. "Oh hell no. Not in my house you aren't!"

"Oh, c'mon Taetae! Pleeeaaasssee?" asked another boy name Jaehyun.

Taeyong glared at him for a split second, then shook his head again. "Fine. Just no sex."

Johnny gave a thumbs-up. "Got it!"

"Alright, who's going first?" asked Yuta, Johnny's right-hand man.

Chenle raised his hand. "Ooooh! Memememememe!"

"Fine, go then."

"Mark, truth or dare?"

"Uhhh..." Mark started, looking around at the guys in the room. He did  _not_  want to have to answer an embarrassing question in front of all  _these_  guys.

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Haechan."

\--- --- ---

Taeyong watched as the two boys slowly turned towards each other.

The second they locked gazes, Mark attempted to scramble away from the couch, but Haechan grabbed him and hoisted him up by his shirt.

Taeyong threw Mark a pitiful look and he watched Haechan slam his lips against Mark's, locking them in a wet, disgusting battle of tongues, teeth, and lips.

Mrk moaned loudly and fisted his hands against Haechan's shirt, silently begging the boy to stop, but he only pinned him down and deepened the kiss further.

When they were finally finished, Haechan released his prey with a loud, wet noise and went back to his seat as if nothing had happened. Mark, on the other hand, was breathless and shocked, staring at Haechan with wide eyes, as if he couldn't register what had just happened.

"Alright, so who's next?"

"Ten! You're next!"

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"You're next! Go!"

"O-Oh, okay, um..."

Ten looked around until his eyes locked on Taeyong.

"No."

"Tae, buddy!"

"nO!"

"Truth or Dare?"

Taeyong rolled his eyes. "Fine. Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the person in this room that you'd want to fuck."

Taeyong groaned. "Fuck off!"

Jisung giggled, reminding Taeyong that he was there and causing the older boy to throw his hands over his mouth in a panic.

"Well?"

Taeyong whined loudly.

"Fine. Everyone close your eyes."

Everyone followed the order.

Taeyong crawled forward on his knees toward one boy and locked lips with him.

Jaehyun opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around Taeyong's neck, deepening the kiss.

The others opened their eyes to see Taeyong and Jaehyun making out on the floor.

"Nice."

\--- --- ---

Ten shivered as he locked eyes with Johnny.

"My turn," the tall boy said.

He looked straight at Ten.

"Truth or dare, cutie?"

"D-Dare..."

"I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game."

Ten's head shot up so fast he popped his neck.

"WHAT?!"

Several "ooh's" echoed throughout the room.

Ten stood up shakily, nearly losing his balance, and stumbled over to Johnny. The older boy patted his lap expectantly, and Ten sat down. He let out a small noise at the feeling of Johnny's hips against his ass.

This was gonna suck.

\--- --- ---

Ten curled closer to Johnny and whined at the sound of loud noises and rhythmic thumping coming from upstairs.  _Someone_  was having sex. He just couldn't figure out if it was Mark and Haechan or Taeyong and Jaehyun.

His question was answered when Mark came down the stairs, Haechan in tow, with their pillows and blankets, announcing quietly, "we're sleeping down here tonight."

 

Ten smiled as the grip around his waist tightened.

"Mmh."

"Goodnight, cutie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is shitty lmfaoo


	3. 02 -- The Beach

**(All chapters are gonna have cussing in them lmaoo)**

 

Ten woke up in Johnny's arms.

He let out a screech and moved away, falling off the couch as he did.

The loud noise woke up Johnny and half the boys in the living room. Johnny rushed to help Ten up, while Mark attempted to untangle himself from Haechan to see if his friend was alright. Haechan groaned and tightened his grip on Mark.

Ten felt a pair of strong arms pull him back up onto the couch.

"You okay, baby?" he asked, checking Ten's arms and legs for bruises.

Ten flushed at the name. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. A-And don't call me 'baby'!"

Johnny chuckled. "You're so cute."

Ten groaned and buried his face in his hands.

This boy was going to be the death of him.

\--- --- ---

Taeyong giggled as he pulled Jaehyun behind him.

The two were in bliss, like little children sneaking down the stairs on Christmas Eve.

Their giggles increased as Jaehyun pulled Taeyong into a soft, sweet kiss at the top of the stairs.

"Ewww! ENOUGH!" Doyoung groaned from downstairs.

Several gagging noises and groans were heard and soon, everyone was up, rolling their eyes at the new couple.

Taeil smiled.

"I told you we'd get you a boyfriend!"

\--- --- ---

Jisung squinted and shielded his eyes from the sun. He glanced at Chenle.

"Wanna put our shit here and just go run?" he asked, smiling.

He just barely missed the blush that crossed Chenle's face as the older boy replied, "sure."

They spread out their blankets, dropped their stuff, and ran to splash around in the water with the other guys.

\--- --- ---  **(I'm sorry it didn't last very long Chensung will appear again, PROMISE)**  --- --- --

Ten let out a childish giggle as he was splashed with another wave of salty water.

"Ugh! Gross!" someone whined as kelp was flung at them, hitting them square in the face.

Ten looked up to see a thin, bug-eyed boy slowly peeling the kelp off of his face and pinching it disgustedly between two fingers while his boyfriend cackled.

"Aww man, Yuta you should've seen your face!" the smaller boy cackled.

"Oh yeah?" Yuta teased back, diving under the water and reappearing under him, throwing the screaming boy into an oncoming wave.

Now it was Yuta's turn to laugh.

Ten chuckled as he watched the pair.  _I wish that I had something like that._

As if on command, he was lifted out of the water, currently seated on a pair of strong shoulders.

"JOHNNY! NO!" he screeched as the tall boy walked him into deep waters.

"NO! NONONONONONO!"

He was flung face-first into the salty waves, screaming.

When he resurfaced, he took in a large gulp of air.

Johnny's arms were around his thin torso again, and he felt warm breath on his ear.

"I love seeing you like this. Wet, gasping for air. I wonder how it'd look if you were-"

Ten shrieked and tried to squirm away as the tall boy whispered dirty things in his ear.

\--- --- ---

Taeyong hummed quietly as he read his book on his towel.

He listened to the calm music in his ears that blocked out all the screaming and mess that was going on in the water. He peeked over his book every once in a while to make sure that nobody was drowning or worse, fucking, and then went back to reading.

He glanced over at Jaehyun, who looked pretty bored.

Jaehyun pulled his earphone out and whispered, "Babe."

Taeyong hummed in response.

"Can I try something real quick?"

Taeyong gave a distracted, "mhm," wanting to get back to his book.

Jaehyun smiled. "Great! Thanks!"

Taeyong nodded and put his earbud back in. He thought nothing of it until he felt something on his chest.

He turned off his music and put his book down at the sight of Jaehyun sucking gently on his bud, paying no heed to his panicked lover.

"J-Jae!" Taeyong shrieked, covering his mouth quickly.

Jaehyun looked up at him, a mischievous look decorating his eyes. His tongue dragged slowly across the sensitive bud, forcing Taeyong to bite back his noises as the children were nearby.

The sucking continued for a while before Jaehyun released him and sat up, straddling the boy.

"Babe, just don't focus on me, okay? Just get back to reading your book."

Taeyong nodded and whispered a small, "okay," and Jaehyun got to work on the other side.

After a little squirming, Taeyong managed to play it off, turning his music back on and attempting to focus on the pages as his boyfriend sucked peacefully at his chest.

\--- --- ---

Doyoung was stretched out on his beach chair, "getting his tan on"  **(is that how you kids say it? D:)**  when a shadow blocked the sun from his view.

He looked up to see the same boy from last night - the one that had suggested dirty truth or dare - staring back down at him, a devilish smile crossing his face.

"Kun, wha -- AH!!!" he screamed as a pail full of freezing cold salt water was dumped on him.

He scrambled up from his seat to chase the other boy, who had already dropped the pail and sprinted away, giggling.

 

So the beach day was going great.

"But what of Chenle and Jisung?" you may be asking.

Well, they saw everything going on and retreated with their stuff to the boardwalk to check out the arcade and get ice cream. No innocence was lost (thank Jisoos).

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SOoooooooooo chapter 2! :D)
> 
> Yeah honestly I rlly didn't know what was going on here LMAO


	4. 03 -- Ok But Bring Your Brother

Donghyuck shrugged on his favorite green hoodie.

"Mom, I'm going out!" he called to his mother.

"Alright, but bring your brother!" she called back, just as Chenle popped his head out of his room.

Donghyuck groaned and grabbed the younger boy by his black sweatshirt. "Let's go," he growled through his teeth.

"Bye mo- ow! Hyuckie!" Chenle whined as he was dragged out the door.

\--- --- ---

Mark went to get the door after the doorbell had been ringing for almost three minutes.

"Who is it?" he called, looking through the peephole.

"It's your man and his dolphin!" came the voice of Donghyuck.

Mark swallowed hard and opened the door.

Donghyuck shoved Chenle inside before attacking Mark's lips with his own.

When he finally released the poor boy, his lips were red and slightly swollen.

"H-hey b-babe..." Donghyuck murmured against his lips, breathless.

"H-hi Haechan," Mark mumbled back.

Haechan walked inside, closing the door behind him, and kissed him again.

\--- --- ---

"So Chenle, where exactly  _do_  you live?" Jaehyun asked, bringing his head up from Taeyong's neck. The older boy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Haechan and I live right in between Hood and Good. So right on the edge of Neo Street. Why?"

Johnny chuckled at Chenle's statement. "We were just curious. We thought you were from this side of town."

Chenle shook his head. "Nope!"

Haechan chuckled from his position on Mark's lap. "Yeah, a lot of people seem to think that we're from different sides of town. It's cause we're so different and have different friends."

Chenle nodded. "And now, two worlds collide."

Donghuck rolled his eyes and scoffed before going back to terrorizing Mark.

\--- --- ---

Mark bit his lip to keep any noise from escaping as he felt the other boy's soft fingers touch his chest.

"Hey, baby."

Mark was breathing heavily. He leaned up to kiss the younger boy, but he pulled away.

"Ah ah ah. Patience."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OVER THERE?!"

Both boys' heads shot up at the sound of Taeyong's shrill voice.

"I thought I said no PDA in front of the children!"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. "I didn't see you complaining when Jaehyun tried to nail you on the couch earlier so shut the fuck up."

Mark couldn't contain his laugh but shut his mouth quickly when he caught Taeyong's glare.

\--- --- ---

Jisung and Chenle were out on the porch talking when they noticed the sound of rattling chains.

They looked over to see two boys, seemingly around their age, shooting hoops on the blacktop on the other side of the yard.

"Are those the neighbors' kids?"

"Yeah. They're out there every day. I don't think they're even playing the game right," Jisung explained, motioning towards the two boys.

They seemed to have noticed this because they both looked over and stared before resuming their game.

Toss, rattle, toss, rattle.

"See, I told you! They're just shooting hoops! They're not even playing the game right."

"Perhaps you're right."

Jisung turned to Chenle and gave him a dramatic stare.

"Lele, dear, sweet, innocent Lele. I'm  _always_  right."

The two burst into laughter at the claim.

\--- --- ---

When the sun went down, Ten walked outside to see the fireflies.

He smiled as someone grabbed his hand, knowing all too well who it was.

"Aren't they pretty?" he murmured, leaning his head on Johnny's shoulder.

"Mhm."

Ten found himself looking up and staring into the taller boy's pretty brown eyes. They looked so pretty outside.

Johnny looked back down at him and they stared for a while.

He leaned down and kissed Ten.

And Ten kissed back.


	5. 04 -- Fireflies. (by Mark Lee)

Donghyuck entered Mark's house and found the boy laying on the couch, scrawling words down in his notebook. He pounced on the boy, attacking his neck with kisses and love bites and earning a surprised scream from him.

He sat up and admired his work, with little red marks littering Mark's neck.

"Cutie pie! You look so pretty with my bites on your neck."

Mark flushed and got back onto the couch. "Hey, Haechan."

Donghyuck kissed his lips and muttered a soft, "hey, baby."

Mark picked his notebook back up, continuing what he was writing.

"Sooo! Whatcha writin'?" Donghyuck purred, leaning over Mark's shoulder to get a better look.

"A poem."

"Oooh! Lemme see!" Donghyuck snatched the book from Mark and sat on the other side of the couch, ignoring Mark's exasperated protests.

** Fireflies [by Mark Lee] **

_Fireflies are my favorite part of the summer._

_Little flashes of light, so quickly gone that you feel like you're going insane._

_And maybe you are. Maybe you're driving yourself crazy trying to catch one._

_Maybe I'm driving myself insane trying to catch you._

_Maybe we're just fireflies, flirting by flashing our lights so quickly that no one can see it but us._

_It's so quickly gone that we can't even figure out if it's real. We think we're going insane._

_And we are. We're going insane trying to make sense of this, trying to--_

 

Donhyuck put the book down on the floor.

"Mark..."

"Uh! You weren't supposed to-"

"It's beautiful. I can't wait to read it when it's done!" Donghyuck squealed, hugging Mark and kissing him all over his face.

Mark smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, baby."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Lmfao btw yes I did write the poem and yes I will finish it just not yet lol)
> 
> (It'll be in a bonus chapter I guess.)
> 
> (Next chapter will be funny I swear)
> 
> (They nearly get themselves kicked out of a Dairy Queen and its the best)


	6. 05 -- I'm Utterly Disappointed

"TAEYONG!"

Taeyong groaned as he heard Jisung and Chenle's screeching.

The boys were all meeting up at Taeyong's house again, meaning he got absolutely no peace for the rest of the day.

"Lele wants to go to Dairy Queen! Take us to Dairy Queen!"

"No."

"Pleeeaaassseee??"

"Take them to Dairy Queen, Taeyong!" Taeyong's mother yelled from upstairs.

Taeyong groaned. "Fine. But you're paying for yourselves."

"Okay!"

Taeyong entered the living room where there was a Super Smash Bros Brawl tournament going on, and Haechan was currently screaming in Ten's face.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, LIL BITCH!"

Taeyong groaned. This was gonna be difficult.

 

Once everyone had calmed down, Taeyong spoke up.

"Guys I'm bringing the maknaes to Dairy Queen. Who wants to come?"

Almost immediately, everyone piped up, shouting "Me! Me!" and arguing over who would pay for what.

"I don't have any money," mumbled Donghyuck.

"I'll pay for you!" Mark chirped.

"Really? Thanks, babe!"

Mark blushed. "Sure."

\--- --- ---

"KIIIDS GRAB YOUR SHIT WE'RE LEAVING!" Taeyong yelled from the doorway.

Doyoung turned to Jisung. "You, take your tablet. I don't want you talking to me."

Jisung rolled his eyes and went to go get his tablet and headphones off the kitchen table.

Half of them piled into Taeyong's car while the rest were stuffed into Doyoung's van.

The drive down to Dairy Queen was full of screaming (mostly from Chenle) and Disney karaoke.

When they finally got out of the car, Taeyong breathed out a sigh of relief. Turns out being stuck in a car for like a half hour wasn't as easy as he thought.

The boys filed into the Dairy Queen, and Taeyong could practically  _feel_  the employees' souls leaving their bodies as the group got in line.

After a lot of arguing over who was going to get what, they all received their orders and sat down together.

Mark and Haechan were sharing the brownie and vanilla ice cream that came with it, looking like Lady and the Tramp.

Taeyong almost gagged.

\--- --- ---

Jisung leaned over to Chenle and whispered, "this is boring."

Chenle nodded back. "Watch this."

He loaded some ice cream onto the spoon, pulled it back, and let it go.

The glob of ice cream flew through the air and landed on Sicheng's face with a  _splat_.

The two maknaes sniggered and high-fived each other.

Slowly, Sicheng wiped the ice cream off of his face, then narrowed his eyes.

"Who. Threw. That."

Jisung and Chenle gulped as the angry boy's gaze snapped over to them.

Despite Yuta's efforts to calm his boyfriend down, Sicheng stood up slowly, ice cream cone in hand and stalked over to them.

Jisung grabbed Chenle's hand.

_ Oh lord no, I'm too young and beautiful to die. _

"Tae, aren't you gonna help them?!"

Taeyong looked up from his phone, barely glancing at the other table before saying, "Meh, it's prolly nothin'."

A shriek was heard throughout the dairy queen as ice cream was smeared all over the younger boys' faces.

And that's how they ended up banned from Dairy Queen for a month.

"Fuck you, Sicheng."

"Fuck you too, bitch!"

"I hope you know that I am utterly disappointed in all three of you," Taeyong grumbled as they got out of the car.

 

As they entered Taeyong's house, they noticed three unfamiliar boys sitting on the couch.

Taeyong rolled his eyes. "Oh god, there's more."

"Auntie! Who are these kids?" Mark asked as Taeyong's mother appeared from upstairs.

Taeyong's mother smiled. "Oh, haven't you heard? These are Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun. THey're from Dream Street!"

At the mention of the address, all of the bys turned their heads to the three boys, who now looked rather uncomfortable.

"They're...Dreamies?"


	7. 06 -- What Kind of Tomfuckery [M for language]

"They're...Dreamies?"

Sicheng rolled his eyes. "No, they're nightmares."

The three newcomers looked confused.

"What're 'Dreamies'?" asked one of them.

"They're kids like you."

The redhead cocked his head to one side. "Please, I'm going to have to ask you to elaborate?"

Haechan rolled his eyes. "Rich kids. The ones that live in all the big mansions on Dream Street. The kids who grew up going to private schools and getting their ways and shit," he huffed.

The three looked at each other, and it was silent for a while.

Taeyong facepalmed. "Nice going, Hyuck, you pissed them off!"

Suddenly, the three kids burst into laughter. The group looked back at them as if they were insane.

Once the hysterical laughter had died down to soft giggles, the redhead spoke up. "Oh! Oh my god! That's fuckin hilarious!" he cried.

"You really...you really think we're  _like that_?!" the raven-haired boy next to him spoke up.

Haechan remained silent, an embarrassed blush decorating his features.

Chenle answered, "Yeah, kinda!" and received a smack upside the head.

The third boy chuckled. "Nah, we're fine I guess. We don't take things for granted. Our parents taught us well. Can't say much for the others on Dream Street, though."

Chenle nodded, and the awkward silence returned.

"So, uh... what're you guys' names?" Mark asked.

The redhead in the middle smiled.

"I'm Jaemin. This--" he pointed at the handsome, raven-haired boy next to him -- "is Jeno and this," he pointed at the brunette boy next to him, "is Renjun. They're my boyfriends."

The group broke into little whispers and Jaemin's smile fell.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh! Nothing, it's just... it's just unusual is all."

Jaemin's smile returned slowly. "Oh...okay."

 

"So!" Taeyong said, clapping his hands together and breaking the silence. "Why don't we all introduce ourselves?"

\--- --- ---

Donghyuck watched the Dreamies with wary eyes.

"Hyuck, what the hell is wrong? You've been watching those guys since they got here."

Donghyuck shook his head.

"I don't like the look of them. They're probably just like the city kids."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Relax. They actually seem pretty nice."

"Yeah, so did the city kids! And what did they do?! They ran us out!"

The others were looking at them now.

Embarrassed, Donghyuck excused himself from the table, grabbed his bag, and left.

Jaemin watched him leave with a concerned look on his face.

"What the hell was that all about?"

\--- --- ---

Donghyuck sat on the stone wall, watching the murky river water flow by.

He looked up as someone sat down next to him, and smiled when he saw Mark.

"Hello, babe."

Mark smiled at the comment. "Hey."

They sat silently for a while, watching the river and the annoying pigeons that settled right by the edge, only to move again, screeching, when the water rose.

"So... wanna tell me what happened?"

Donghyuck shook his head.

"That's okay. We don't have to talk about it now, but we need to talk about it at some point. Taeyong wants them to join, you know."

Donghyuck made no noise. Instead, he leaned up and kissed his lover. He smiled into the kiss and bliss overtook his embarrassment as he wrapped his arms around the boy's neck.

"I like you. So, so much."

Mark smiled. "I like you too."

They sat there together, kissing under the moonlight, feeling nothing but each other.

Like they were the only two in the world.


End file.
